Blizzard (Traducción)
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero de lo que más se arrepentía era de haber abierto su enorme boca en el Gran Comedor y sugerir que entregaran a Harry Potter a Voldemort. No es que ella hubiese tenido algo en contra de Potter, era simplemente que tenía mucho miedo. Tenía mucho miedo y estaba cansada y lo único que quería era que todo acabara.


_Esta es una traducción autorizada de Blizzard de ashenrenee_

…

Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero de lo que más se arrepentía era de haber abierto su enorme boca en el Gran Comedor y sugerir que entregaran a Harry Potter a Voldemort. No es que ella hubiese tenido algo en contra de Potter, era simplemente que tenía mucho _miedo._ Tenía mucho miedo y estaba cansada, y lo único que quería era que todo acabara.

Ahora era un paria. Ocho meses después de la Batalla Final y ella era una paria porque cometió un error. Estaba tan cansada de cometer errores. Y así fue como Pansy Parkinson se encontró a si misma caminando por la calle de un pacífico barrio muggle, más borracha de lo que nunca había estado en su vida y congelándose el culo porque de alguna manera había conseguido que su abrigo se perdiera en algún momento entre el Caldero Chorreante y el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y cambiar de opinión -no es como si estuviera lo suficientemente sobria para tomar alguna decisión, de todas formas- Pansy tocó la puerta. Los treinta segundos que pasaron entre que sus nudillos tocaran la puerta y la puerta siendo abierta por un anciano elfo doméstico, fueron probablemente los más largos de su vida.

— ¿En qué puede ayudarla Kreacher, señorita? – preguntó el elfo, mirándola con sus grandes y largos ojos. Pansy vaciló, insegura de si debía hacer realmente lo que había ido a hacer.

— Kreacher, ¿Quién está en la puerta? – preguntó una familiar voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras. Pansy vio como un muy ebrio Harry Potter venía tropezando por el pasillo para averiguar quién era la persona que lo había venido a visitar. Cuando vio quien era se congeló en el lugar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – demandó saber. Pansy se mordió el labio inferior y trató de pensar algo para decir. Sabía que tenía que estar borracha para tener el coraje de hablar con él, pero jamás pensó que él también lo iba a estar cuando ella se presentara.

— Yo… - tomó una profunda respiración. – Lo siento. Por tratar de entregarte al Sr…a Voldemort. – dijo, tratando de sonar lo más elocuente posible, rogando porque él no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oler el whiskey de fuego que había estado tomando toda la noche. – Solo, simplemente…

— Estás borracha – observó Potter, frunciendo el ceño. – Kreacher.

— Kreacher le traerá al amo y su visita poción desembriagante ahora, señor. – graznó el pequeño elfo. Con un _pop_ se fue y Pansy sintió una oleada de pánico crecer en su interior.

— Debería irme. – dijo ella, girando sobre sus talones para correr tan rápido como fuera posible en cualquier dirección que la llevara lo más lejos posible de Potter.

Un fuerte brazo la atrapó por la cintura y la adentró a la casa. Potter, tan intoxicado como estaba, tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él. Pansy se rio cuando escuchó el pequeño «ouch» que emitió cuando golpearon el piso.

— Eso te pasa por estar agarrando gente, Potter. – dijo ella riéndose. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

— Eso es lo que pasa cuando tratas de escapar.

— No puedes hablar de esa mierda cuando estas borracho. – le informó la chica con suficiencia. Él frunció el ceño en su dirección.

— ¡Aléjate! – la empujó. – Merlín, eres pesada. – completó. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo que probablemente sonaría rudo, cuando el elfo apareció de nuevo en la habitación.

— Solo queda un vial de poción, señor. – dijo cautelosamente, pasando el vial con poción color ámbar. Potter tomo la poción con un suspiro y se lo ofreció a Pansy que sacudió la cabeza.

— No puedo tener esta conversación estando sobria. – admitió la chica. – Me tomó casi una botella completa de whiskey de fuego llegar a tu puerta. – Potter asintió y descorchó el vial para tomárselo de un solo trago.

Ella miró con fascinación como sus ojos pasaron de estar desenfocados a estar confusos y finalmente mirarle de manera perspicaz y con un poco de sorpresa.

— Mierda, hueles como si te hubieras bañado con whiskey de fuego en vez de haber tomado una botella. – observó él. Su repentina elocuencia comparada con su arrastre de palabra momentos antes fue muy cómico para Pansy, que comenzó a reírse. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Caminaste? Mierda, Pansy. ¿Dónde está tu maldito abrigo? Te vas a enfermar, tu cabello esta mojado por toda la nieve.

— Me tengo que disculpar. – le dijo ella, ignorando el resto de las preguntas por un momento en favor del intenso deseo que sentía porque él supiera cuan arrepentida estaba. – Estaba…nunca quise que él te matara, Potter. No estaba de su lado, solo quería que todo terminara…

— Estabas asustada, nunca imaginé otra cosa de ti. – la interrumpió él. – Yo también estaba asustado, también quería que todo terminara. ¿De verdad viniste en medio de una tormenta de nieve solo para decirme que estabas arrepentida de algo tan estúpido como aquello? – Pansy lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Él nunca pensó menos de ella? Ella quiso entregarlo a un malvado maniaco, ¿y él nunca pensó menos de ella? Su corazón se hundió ante la idea de cuán baja debería haber sido su opinión sobre ella si ese fuera el caso.

— Espera. ¿Qué tormenta de nieve? – preguntó. Potter gruñó antes de poner sus brazos a su alrededor y cargarla hasta la ventana más cercana.

— Esa tormenta de nieve. – siseó, empujando la cortina para que ella pudiera mira a la calle.

Estaba, de hecho, nevando fuertemente afuera. Demasiado fuerte, tanto que las huellas que había dejado en la nieve durante su caminata ya habían sido cubiertas. Pansy mordió su labio inferior.

— No me di cuenta de que estaba nevando. – le dijo honestamente. – Estoy un poco borracha. – el resopló ante eso.

— «Estoy un poco borracha», dice ella. ¿Cuán lejos caminaste, Pansy?

— Desde el Caldero Chorreante. – contestó ella.

— ¡¿Sin un abrigo?! – él soltó un montón de palabras malsonantes mientras la llevaba con pasos determinados escaleras arriba, hasta un cuarto y la depositaba toscamente en la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella, sintiéndose de repente alarmada cuando él removió sus zapatos y los lanzó por encima de su hombro sin cuidado.

— Preparándote para ir a dormir. – dijo, como si fuera obvio. Se puso de pie y camino hasta su vestidor y comenzó a buscar en los cajones. – Tu ropa esta mojada, estás congelada como el demonio, y estás tan jodidamente borracha que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que había una tormenta de nieve afuera. Te daré una muda de ropa e irás a darte una ducha de agua caliente antes de meterte a la cama para que descanses después de todo el whiskey de fuego que has tomado hoy. Luego, en la mañana, cuando estés sobria, vamos a discutir algo llamado sentido común, porque aparentemente no tienes ninguno. – fue el turno de Pansy de bufar.

— Lo dice el Gryffindor. – dijo arrastrando las palabras. Él se giró y le lanzó un par de pijamas de franela y una camiseta, fulminándola con la mirada.

— Ve a darte una ducha. – le ordenó, apuntando con su dedo el baño. – Hazlo ahora o te desnudaré y te meteré en la ducha yo mismo. – ella se paró de repente y salió corriendo al baño, ignorando la oleada de deseo que la recorrió al escuchar su amenaza.

Se bañó rápidamente, disfrutando la sensación del agua caliente contra su piel. Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha y usando su varita, secó su cabello antes de ponerse la ropa que Potter le había dado. Dejó la ropa sucia en una pila en el piso para que el elfo la lavara antes de salir y regresar a la habitación. Él estaba sentado en la cama, esperándola.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo o quieres dormir en alguna otra habitación? – le preguntó. Pansy frunció el ceño.

— ¿No deberías estar incómodo? – soltó ella. – En el colegio nunca te verías tan seguro de ti mismo. Solía observarte, odiabas que la gente de te dedicara cualquier tipo de atención, siempre estabas adorablemente sonrojado cuando Chang o la Comadreja mujer te miraban. – él le sonrió.

— Interesante, podemos discutir _porque_ me observabas en las mañanas. – le dijo. – Igual vete a la cama a dormir o elige otro cuarto, de cualquier manera, es tiempo de irnos a la cama. – Pansy tomó una profunda respiración, recogiendo todo el coraje que tenía, que admitía era poco, y dio la vuelta a la cama y se recostó a su lado. Juró haberlo visto sonreír mientras ponía su varita en la mesita de noche y se deslizaba bajo las sábanas, pero no podía estar segura porque sus ojos estaban casi cerrados cuando puso su cabeza sobre la almohada.

— Buenas noches, Potter. – murmuró. Él sonrío y se recostó a su lado. Las luces se apagaron luego de un «nox» no verbal y luego sintió como uno de los brazos de él se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

..oo0O0oo..

Cuando despertó tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo y la boca pastosa, y estaba casi segura de que significaba que se había emborrachado la noche anterior. No era una cosa exactamente nueva para ella, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Lo que le preocupaba era el muy fuerte y varonil rostro que estaba a su lado.

Suavemente, para no despertar al hombre que estaba enrollado a ella, Pansy se alejó hasta que pudo verle la cara. Sus ojos se ensancharon y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando vio el montón de cabello revuelto y negro y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry Potter. Estaba acurrucada con Harry jodido Potter. En su cama. ¿Qué _demonios_ estaba haciendo ella en su cama? ¿ _Cómo_ había llegado ahí?

\- Pansy, deja de volverte loca. – murmuró Potter sin abrir los ojos. – Puedo oírte pensar, tu cerebro es casi tan ruidoso como el de Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo…? – se mordió el labio, insegura de que pregunta hacerle primero.

\- Caminaste hasta aquí desde el Caldero Chorreante, en medio de una tormenta de nueve, sin un jodido abrigo, borracha. – le respondió él sin esperar a que ella le preguntara nada. – Cuando llegaste aquí yo también estaba borracho, sin embargo, solo tenía una poción desembriagante en la casa e insististe en que fuera yo quien me la tomara porque aparentemente no podías disculparte como una persona normal a menos que no estuvieras borracha hasta la médula. – Pansy frunció el ceño.

\- Nosotros… - comenzó ella

\- Estabas _borracha_ – le recordó él – eres hermosa y no me opongo a follar contigo, pero me gustaría que estuvieras lo suficientemente sobria para consentir ser follada. – le dijo él seriamente. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y él miró su expresión sorprendida con diversión. - ¿Cuál es el problema, Pansy? ¿Sigues sorprendida de que no me vea incómodo? Lamento que no esté «adorablemente sonrojado», pero hay cierta confianza que viene con ser el salvador del mundo mágico y francamente me has gustado desde hace un tiempo.

\- Yo...tú…yo… ¿qué? – chilló ella. ¿Qué había dicho la noche anterior? Él se rio.

\- Me dijiste anoche que solías observarme cuando me «sonrojaba adorablemente» cerca de Cho y Ginny. – le explicó él. – Eso está en nuestra lista de cosas por hablar hoy, de hecho. Así que dime, Pansy, ¿Por qué me observabas?

\- ¿Tenemos una lista? – preguntó ella, esquivando su pregunta. Sus ojos se estrecharon en su dirección.

\- Sí, tenemos una lista. Lo primero es, ¿Por qué Pansy Parkinson me observa desde cuarto año? Segundo, regañarte por tu falta de sentido común y tercero es porque te disculpaste por algo tan estúpido e innecesario. Ahora, ¿Por qué me observabas? – Pansy sintió que su rostro se calentaba y luchó con la necesidad de esconder su rostro en su cuello.

\- Yo…quizá yo… ¿desde cuándo te atraigo? – demandó saber ella. Potter sonrió de medio lado y ella decidió que nunca había conocido a un hombre tan irritantemente increíble en toda su vida.

\- Desde la Batalla Final. – admitió él. – Deja de esquivar la pregunta. – Pansy lo miró boquiabierta.

\- Desde la…yo…Potter, yo…

\- Trataste de entregarme a Voldemort, lo sé, estaba allí, recuerda. – él se rio. – Me estabas molestando por mi falta de habilidades verbales estando borracho, pero eres más elocuente cuando estás borracha y no puedes ver bien y decir una oración completa estando sobria.

\- ¿Por qué demonios comencé a gustarte después de que intentara entregarte a tu maldito ejecutor? – chilló ella, ignorando su pulla sobre su inhabilidad para hablar. Potter suspiró.

\- Supongo que debemos dejar pasar los puntos uno y dos e ir directamente al número tres. – dijo. – Sí, me gustas. Sí, comenzó el día que intentaste entregarme. Te sentaste en el Gran Comedor y escuchaste el pequeño discurso de Voldemort y cuando terminó, te pusiste de pie y tomaste acción. Fue la acción incorrecta, pero fuiste la única en el lugar que se movió, que habló, que se motivó a hacer algo. – rodó sobre la cama hasta estar muy cerca de ella, sus codos a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella pudiera ver su rostro mas claramente. – Fuiste muy valiente. – la intensidad de su expresión cuando lo dijo creo ardientes oleadas de deseo sobre su piel y que se ubicaron en su bajo vientre.

\- Me gustas. – admitió Pansy. – desde cuarto año, después de aquella cosa con el dragón, me gustas.

\- ¿Gustar? – preguntó Potter, haciendo un pequeño puchero. – Derroté al Sr. Oscuro, si eso no cuenta para ti, puedo contarte sobre aquella vez que asalté Gringotts y tuve que montar un dragón para escapar. ¿Convierte eso de alguna manera lo que sientes? – ella tragó fuerte y asintió.

\- Bien, eso elimina dos cosas de nuestra lista. – murmuró él.

\- ¿Cuál era la otra, de nuevo?

\- No dejes que te atrape afuera con un clima como este otra vez sin un abrigo, Pansy o te voy a cargar sobre mi hombro. – la amenazó. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, la besó. Caliente y fuertemente y tan increíblemente bien que Pansy casi no podía creer su suerte.

No se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero besar a Harry Potter no era una de ellas.

…

 _Ndt:_

 _Ho-la. ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hay fanáticos del Hansy que me lean? Por favor, manifiéstense con un sexy review._

 _Este pequeño un OS fue editado el 13-12-2018 porque cuando fue traducido y publicado la primera vez, la traductora estaba tan borracha como los protagonistas._

 _Abrazo,_

 _Nat_


End file.
